Benevolence (One-Shot)
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: A moment of peace between Zhao Yun and Zu Yun about the future of China... (Zhao Yun X Zu Yun (OC))


It's been a while, hasn't it?

Enjoy and Review Nicely!

* * *

The soft brush of steam brushed against the skin of the Little Dragon, running over many scars and old battle wounds that painted over him. A sigh was released into the air, soft and relaxed compared to the thousands of battle cries he would usually spout out as a reflex.

He didn't care to note what year it was. He didn't even let the thoughts of the next battle he would face run across his mind. He continued to think only of the future beyond the war he was in; who would rule and what would happen to the people in China. A mental prayer for the world crossed his thoughts and heart as he closed his eyes.

"Are you troubled, my lord?" A loving voice asked, causing Zhao Yun, in the midst of his bath, to turn his head to the sliding door. At the entrance was a fair woman, wrapped only in green and blue silks. Zhao Yun, however, smiled.

"No. I was merely thinking." Zhao Yun replied, turning his body to face his visitor. The woman smiled and stepped into the room. She then closed the door behind her and slipped off her silks nonchalantly, leaving her nude before him. A flash of desire rushed through Zhao Yun's eyes, but he remained in control of his carnal need, watching as the woman approached the bath he was in and kneel beside it.

"What was on your mind?" The woman asked, gently reaching for a small sponge and dipping it into the bath water. As she brought it up and ran it along Zhao Yun's shoulders, another sigh escaped Zhao's lips.

"I was thinking of the future; what it had in store for the next generation. Will we be able to achieve our world of peace and give a new era of benevolence to this land?" Zhao Yun mused, relaxing and closing his eyes. The woman, however, continued to gently run her sponge along Zhao Yun's skin as she listened. Zhao Yun looked at the woman with a look of soft curiosity. "What do you think, my moon?"

The woman smiled, blushing ever so softly at her given nickname, but answered. "I believe that our Lord will be successful in making the land a peaceful place. He is just like his father and he has you to guide him."

Zhao Yun frowned slightly, causing the woman to stop her actions. "Liu Chan is... frail... He is still an infant, and yet..." Zhao muttered before gasping as the woman stood. He watched as the woman stepped into the bath, kneeling between his open legs, and began to gently run her sponge over his chest.

"Yes, Lord Liu Chan is frail, but he will be as kind-hearted as his father, our beloved Lord Liu Bei." The woman began, staring at Zhao's chest with a smile before looking into his eyes. "According to Lord Zhang Fei and Guan Yu, Lord Liu Bei was also frail before he became our lord."

Zhao Yun merely remained silent as the woman washed over the upper half of his body.

"In time, he will become a brilliant and wonderful leader, just like his father is. It just takes patience." The woman gently lectured as she finished washing Zhao. As she lowered the sponge to the water, the woman gently leaned in and placed a small kiss over his forehead. "Your guidance will help him grow to be the most beloved leader in the land."

Zhao Yun gently wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her body against his, looking deep into her eyes. "You are wiser than I, Zu Yun. You should be the one to guide him." He praised, running a hand through her hair. Zu Yun, placing her hands on Zhao's chest, chuckled softly.

"My place is on the battlefield, as is yours, my lord. We both must be the ones to light the way to his future." Zu began, gently bringing her hand up and caressing Zhao's cheek. "However, as Lord Liu Bei's right hand, you must be the one to take Liu Chan's hand when he is ready."

Zhao Yun nuzzled against Zu's hand, closing his eyes and letting the warmth from her skin radiate against his. Pulling her closer, Zhao encircled her body with his arms, not wanting to let go by any means. Zu Yun giggled and planted a kiss on the Little Dragon's chest before lowering her head and laying it on his shoulder.

"What will become of us?" Zhao asked, staring out and letting his mind wander to answer the question himself. He truly loved Zu Yun, but they both were destined to fight continuously until the end of the Three Kingdom War. He remembered seeing her and how her skill and beauty took his breath away. Her voice and her smile practically haunted his dreams and spurred him to fight harder in battle, just to be able to see her again.

They had grown closer as time went on and eventually became lovers outside of the battlefield. Many praised and congratulated them on finding each other, which made them both happy. Still, they both placed their duty above their love, often losing time to truly be together. It was moments like this, where they were all alone, when they could truly be who they were to each other.

Zu Yun closed her eyes. "What do you think will become of us? The fight is still not over." Zu replied. Zhao tightened his embrace, making Zu gasp slightly.

"Would it be wrong to ask to be with you until the end of our days? With all that is going on, we can never truly know what will happen to us..." Zhao asked. Zu softly nuzzled Zhao's chest.

"It is not wrong, because I wish to be with you for as long as you'll have me..." Zu replied softly. Zhao Yun looked down at Zu Yun, who looked up at him and smiled a loving smile. Simultaneously, as if they understood each other's desires perfectly, Zhao and Zu moved closer to each other and pressed their lips together in a loving and feather-like kiss.

Time seemed to stop, only for a moment, between the lovers as they kissed. As much as their souls demanded them to remain steadfast to the fight for benevolence, their hearts yearned simply to be with each other, to touch one another and never let go. That moment in history marked over their lives as a true moment of peace for them, at least for the time being. They had no idea what was in store for them and, in that small, frail moment, they didn't care to mind.

As they pulled away, Zhao and Zu stared into each other's eyes, knowing that the moment between them would end eventually, but knowing that their love would live as long as they had breath. With a tiny playful smile, Zu poked Zhao on the chest, making him flinch a bit.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zhao asked, a smile growing on his own face. Zu kissed over where she had touched him and chuckled.

"Maybe I'm not as benevolent as our lord or you, my lord... While you and Lord Liu Bei wish to bring peace to the land, I wish to protect you and the Shu kingdom..." Zu muttered, leaning her head against Zhao's chest. Zhao stared at the top of Zu's head before wrapping his arm around her and placing a hand on her head.

"Zu, I am honored to receive such protectiveness, but please do not mistake your love for me as something that is not benevolent." Zhao gently reassured, lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Zu stared up at him, obediently listening, as Zhao continued, "You wish to protect me and this kingdom. That is benevolence, much like our Lord wanting to protect his people. It's just a different form of kindness and love."

Zu smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around Zhao's form as he did the same with her. "I love you, Zhao Yun..." Zu muttered to her lord.

Zhao Yun laid a kiss on Zu's head, closing his eyes and relaxing in the embrace between them.

"I love you too, Zu Yun..."


End file.
